


Kiss From A Rose On the Grave

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Tales of Short Stories [3]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possessive!Jade, Rough Kissing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Dist's first week of rehabilitation and instead of fighting it he has been on his best behavior, having convinced himself Jade would finally want him if he did as told. Jade isn't aware of just how much he needed Saphir until he realized he is back where he belongs.</p><p>Hopefully the story is better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss From A Rose On the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very AU in that Dist is not behind bars due to rehabilitation. Peony is fond of Dist and just wants to see Saphir rise back from the ashes of the rose.
> 
> Basically everyone but Jade knows how far Dist's devotion truly goes.
> 
> I recommend reading over the End Notes prior to reading unless you are familiar with how Auldrant works.

**Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss and all related characters and locales belong to Namco-Bandai. This story is a work of fiction.**

Author's Note: This story acts on the assumption you have finished Tales of the Abyss and participated in the fight with Replica Nebilim. It also acts on the assumption that the fandom is alive.

* * *

Dist hated the snow that was now falling all around him. Why couldn't the rehabilitation clinic be somewhere warmer? Why had Kimlasca agreed to this in the first place? Why had Franz suggested it? Dist was beginning to miss his cell in Grand Chokmah, at least there he'd been warm and less likely to fall ill. Then he remembered that in one week Jade would be by to check his progress. The silveret's heart beat loudly in his chest as he thought about the only person he'd ever truly wanted to notice him under his ego.

"Wyon Nies, Saphir."

"Sir!" Saphir, after so many years remembered the ideal salute stance and posture. It was only due to lack of muscle mass that he could have slipped up. The guard in charge of taking him to the facility was shocked to see the former god general seem almost pleased to be forced back into the military mannerisms of the Malkuth salute. The guard frowned when he noticed just how thin the man really was, even the rumored flower collar was lacking. If it hadn't been for the face he'd have gone right past Dist.

"All right then. You're with me."

 

That had been on Remday, a full six days ago. It was now Gnomeday, the 50th of Lorelei Decan, the last month of the year. Saphir had managed to become the model patient, but it was uncovered on day one that he had some issues that would take much longer to heal. Despite the periods of utter self-loathing, Saphir was very helpful around the facility. Their child patients adored the toys that the man was allowed to engineer for them. Most of the shadows Dist had buried Saphir under had dissipated according to Liam's report. Jade just wasn't sure that he trusted Dist could have given way to Saphir again in such a short period. Finally, the ship reached Keterberg Bay.

"Do you need me to accompany you Colonel?"

"Indeed Nephry, I'm not familiar with this particular institution." Jade replied with a small cruel smile meant for whom he was going to see. The necromancer was not about to trust the reaper had managed to change his mind in one week. Nephry's disapproving glare told him she had already fallen for it.

"It is a correctional facility not a nuthouse Jade. You'd do best to watch what you say to and around Saphir."

They walked through Keterberg in a comfortable silence until Jade noticed the tell tale handiwork of Dist mocking about with the children. It was one of those accursed robots of his, just smaller and he almost dared to say cute. That's when he saw the hollow violet eyes staring at him from the bench. The very man he'd come to see had such a haunted look to him that Jade nearly thought he was someone else.

"Hello Jade."

"Hello Dist." Jade replied warily, refusing to use the name that belonged to the tear-stained face looking up at him lifelessly. Jade did note however, that Saphir if it was him, had managed to put on some weight but still looked a far cry from a healthy adult. The brunet also noted that a pang of hurt and misery flashed through the amethysts hidden behind circular glasses. It was in that look that Jade had the answer he needed and before either one of the two had truly moved, Jade had grabbed the younger man's coat and pulled him up from the bench.

"Ja~de, wha-"

Saphir didn't get to finish his indignant reply, the first spark in days simply because Jade's mouth was covering his with a violent passion and his tongue was delving into his mouth. Jade did not relent until Saphir's body went slack indicating he was not going to struggle again.

"Saphir, if you EVER let that thing overtake you again, there will not be an arte powerful enough to save you from what I will do to you. Are we perfectly clear?"

Tears rolled freely down Saphir's face even as a true smile spread over his lips. Jade's only answer was a blur of white tackling him the ground arms wrapped around his neck and a renewed kiss. Jade was certain he could get used to giving Saphir what he never knew he'd wanted to give.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The below information is taken directly from in the Daath library from the game. It took a while to record, but it helps better understand the story's timing.
> 
> Tales of the Abyss: World of Auldrant
> 
> Auldrant is the second planet in the solar system.  
> It revolves around a sun they call the Rem Star.  
> Auldrant has a moon named Luna  
> There are seven days in an Auldrant Week  
> 1\. Remday (Sunday)  
> 2\. Lunaday (Monday)  
> 3\. Ifritday (Tuesday)  
> 4\. Undineday (Wednesday)  
> 5\. Sylphday (Thursday)  
> 6\. Loreleiday (Friday)  
> 7\. Gnomeday (Saturday)  
> A day in on Auldrant consists of 24 hours.  
> A year on Auldrant consists of 765 days.
> 
> Audrant has 13 months
> 
> 1\. Rem Decan  
> 2\. Sylph Decan  
> 3\. Undine Decan  
> 4\. Gnome Decan  
> 5\. Ifrit Decan  
> 6\. Shadow Decan  
> 7\. Shadow Redecan  
> 8\. Ifrit Redecan  
> 9\. Gnome Redecan  
> 10.Undine Redecan  
> 11.Sylph Redecan  
> 12\. Luna Redecan  
> 13\. Lorelei Decan
> 
> All months have 58 days, except for Lorelei Decan which has 60.


End file.
